lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Emblam Civil War
Yor * Kam-Xed Empire of Mali *Ladi Alaba |Attacking Strength = Rebel Forces *82000 Light Infantry (Goblins) *46000 Light Infantry (Orcs) *32000 Heavy Infantry (Orcs) |Defending Strength = Empire of Mali *4000 Light Infantry *500 Light Cavalry *500 Heavy Infantry |Attacking Casualties = Emblam Rebels |Defending Casualties = Emblam Loyalists |Date = Placeholder |Commander1 = |Commander4 = |Unit124545454 = |Unit4 = |Command1 = |Command2 = }}The Emblam Civil War was a civil war fought between the forces loyal to the Titan Doblin against the forces loyal to the Titan Yor within the Empire of Emblam. The Emblam Civil War is seen by most as the begging of the Orcish Invasion of Africanas and due to this it is one of the most influencial epochs in the history of the Earth. With Wrothgaria under siege the loyalist forces within the city were close to defeat when a force from Mali under the command of Ladi Alaba would bring them assistence pushing back the rebels under Doblin giving the loyalists a brief break and a chance for Yor to reorganize his forces. Background Coruption of Doblin The Empire of Emblam continued down the road of practising an isolationist style of government including continueing to isolate the Low Orcs, but under the leadership of the Noble Titans Doblin, and Yor the Greenskin Empire of Embar would be a moralistically noble nation. This changed dramatically when the Chaos Titan Harkkon would infiltrate the Emblam capital of Orsimer where he succeded in corupting his brother Doblin of whom he worked alongside to turn the Orcs to the side of Chaos. This continued for some time without the knowledge of Yor of whom was busy negotiating with the neighboring human Kingdom of Mali as Doblin corupted the capital and over the years where Yor was away he succeded in corupting nearly the entire upper echolon of the High Orcs with those few who resisted being killed. Prelude Violence of Thrall-Goel Kam-Xed would be sent by Yor to confront Thrall-Goel during the events of the Emblam Civil War and during this confronation it was Kam-Xed that was horrified by the acts of violence that Thrall had committed on the humans populations around the capital and was increasingly frustrated by his inability to stop the massacres that Thrall was causing. Exile of Yor After nearly six years at the court of Mali Yor had succeded in arranging an alliance which would allow the Empire of Emblam to ply their trade goods all across the Mali Empire, but as he returned he found the capital and the surrounding lands dramatically changed. Arriving with his own personal forces he found that the capital was barred to him, and he was attacked by arrows, and spears and forced to flee the capital, where he fled to the port of Wrothgaria. In Wrothgaria he attempted to contact his brother and was rewarded quickly when his brother arrived at Wrothgaria and put the city under siege alongside Harrkon. Mali Involvement Ladi Alaba would be within the palace kings chambers speaking with her father the emperor of Mali when a messenger rushed into the room to give them a letter sent to the Mali king by Yor. Hearing the name Yor Ladi Alaba thinks on Yor of whom she describes as an extremely honorable orc of whom had spent almost two years in Mali building relationships and making trade agreements that all had worked to bring Emblam and the Empire of Mali closer together, and interrupted from her thoughts she listens as the messenger reads the letter which details that Yor has come under siege in the city of Wrothgaria by his brother Doblin and asks for assistance. Ladi Alaba is forced to argue for their involvement in this civil war but her father and the assembled councilors were already reluctant and thus she is only able to gain authorization to travel there with a battalion from the first army, and while mad about this she rushes out of the council chambers in order to gather the battalion to her. The War Mali Arrives With Wrothgaria under siege the loyalist forces within the city were close to defeat when a force from Mali under the command of Ladi Alaba would bring them assistence pushing back the rebels under Doblin giving the loyalists a brief break and a chance for Yor to reorganize his forces. Senegal Arrives The Kingdom of Senegal would send its prince to assist Yor during the events of the Emblam Civil War but after arriving at Wrothgaria the prince would decide that Yor's cause was lost and turned against Yor siding with Doblin and bringing the naval and ground forces of Senegal to the side of Doblin. Duel of Yor-Doblin Surrender of Wrothgaria Ladi Alaba watches as the body of Yor is dragged away with thousands of Orcs rushing the scene where Yor was defeated by Doblin and horrified at what she has seen she turns and watches as the Orc defenders on the wall bow themselves on the wall and realizes that they are surrendering on mass following the defeat of Yor. With the fight lost Ladi Alaba rallies her forces and rushes them to the docks where as they travel through the city they find every Orc has almost in unison dropped to their knees, and she sheds a tear at the loss of Yor and as she gets on the boat and they push into the water she watches as the giant Doblin steps onto the dock which is now filled with Orcs all standing at his side including those who had once been with Yor. Duel of Thrall and Kam Kam-Xed and Thrall would finally meet in battle during the end of the Emblam Civil War following the pyschic backlash of the defeat of Yor and during this confronation the two fought an honor duel which Kam-Xed lost and then following the new flow of the Waaagh would join with the rebels despite his moral disgust for what had happened. Aftermath Category:War Category:Historical Events